Hobgobbler
|Source = Franchise}} The Hobgobbler is a new small Mystery and Stoker Class dragon that will appear in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development The Hobgobbler's name was revealed at the 2018 Annecy Film Festival preview of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World.Giardina, Carolyn. (Date Published - June 14, 2018). 'How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World': Director Dean DeBlois Reveals New Details. The Hollywood Reporter. They were pictured and mentioned again by Dean DeBlois on a Twitter post."Almost there!". (Date Posted - September 7, 2018). Twitter. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult Hobgobblers are small, plump dragons with a rounded appearance. They possess a single nasal horn, short legs, small spines on their back, and a mouth that takes up a large amount of their physical size. Their coloration is mainly purple with darker stripes and yellow undersides. Dean DeBlois describes them as looking like "a beachball" and "little round dragon that's sort of a cross between a bull frog and a French bulldog". Behavior and Personality As their name suggests, Hobgobblers possess a huge appetite, and they tend to devour almost anything they see. Hobgobblers also seem to be rather mischievous, which is indicated when an individual is seen bathing in a cauldron of soup. Dean DeBlois also stated that Gobber the Belch, a seasoned Viking warrior, is "terrified" of the Hobgobbler, lending credence to possible mischievous antics.HTTYD3 Pannel: A Long Summary. (Date Posted - June 17, 2018). Tumblr. Abilities Firepower The slobber of the Hobgobblers possess incendiary properties and can easily burst into flames. Feeding Frenzy When Hobgobblers are hungry, they will enter a state of frenzy and will devour almost anything in their path. A flock of Hobgobblers could strip down an entire ship into nothing within a short period of time. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World The Dragon Riders rescue a trapped Hobgobbler on one of their missions and bring it back to Berk. Later on, the Hobgobbler somehow ends up swimming in a cauldron of soup that has been placed within the Great Hall, and a startled Gobber deems its behavior "''unsanitary". Trivia *According to the Urban Dictionary, the Hob Gobbler is a creature from Appalachia folklore that grants wishes as well as plays tricks on humans. It also can turn into a turkey. *The name "Hobgobbler" may also be derived from a type of fairy or goblin from folklore of the British Isles called a Hobgoblin. This spirit or creature resided in homes and was helpful to the resident family, but could also wreak havoc if they were offended. Though the Hobgoblin is not specifically mentioned, elves and fairyfolk and other such beings do figure in Norse Mythology. *The Hobgobbler is the second dragon to be categorized into two classes, with the first being the Submaripper. References Site Navigation Category:Small Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Mystery Class Category:Stoker Class